transformation_howfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish upon a falling moonrock (DeviantArt tf)
Page 1. # The comic starts with two young woman walking down the beach. The first one has brown hair and is wearing a pink button shirt tucked into a blue skirt. The other one has blond hair and is wearing a grey shirt with white checkered skirt. # Then a small metear crashes right in front of them creating a small crater. # Both friends quickly run to the meteor, the brown haired one in front. # Both friends look in the asteroid and are puzzled when they see a small orange yellow rock inside. # The blond hair one is fascinated with it and presses her fingers on it. # Now she is holding the rock in her hands wielded out why it is cold instead of being hot. The brown hair one asks her friend to hold it. Page 2. # Blond hair then suddenly drops it, as we see her finger pricked and dripping blood. # Brown hair with a large smile grabs the rock telling blond hair that they should keep as it's valuable. # Brown then let's go of rock, in some pain as her finger is now pricked and bleeding as well now. # Both friends leave the rock as blond hair says its not worth their time. # We then see the full moon shining brightly on the two. # Blond hair who is in front starts to feel sick and sweaty as well. Page 3 # Blond hair looks up at the sky. # Blond hair (Taylor) crotches down in much pain, as brown hair asks what's going on. # Taylor looks at her hands as they start to grow larger and her fingernails are becoming claws. # She then clenches her sides as her body starts to grow slightl. # Taylors arme start to grow larger as her sleeves start to rip. # She then kneels in pain again crying out for Katherine (Brown hair). Page 4. # The back of her shirt starts to tear. # Taylor screams now having sharp teeth as the front of her shirt starts to tear as well. # Taylor now silent looks at her shoulders Asher clothes their have torn off. # Taylor now taller screams again with her arms longer and muscular. # Taylors ears get pointed as she raises her arms up. # Her shirt finishes tearing as her back bones pop out. Page 5. # Taylor is now different her body is a few feet taller her body is wider and her hands now have long claws with her long muscular arms now sporting some hair. # Her feet start to change as toes also now growing claws pops out of her show. # Taylors waist starts to get wider and her skirt in buttons. # Taylors shoe explodes of revealing a large hairy foor and leg with claws. # The back of her pants starts to change as well, as it starts to tear. # And her legs are getting wider so her pants are starting to tear completely. Page 6. # Taylor is now completly naked as she starts to cry. # She falls to the fround covered in sweat. # Katharine who has been watching the whole time has her mouth covered and is horrified, as Taylor asks for help one last time. # She then lifts her head up as her face starts to stretch. # Se looks down again as hair starts to grow down her spine. # She lifts her head up again as her face stretches and now looks like a dog. Page 7. # Taylors body is now covered entirely in blond fur. # She then faces Katherine now a wolf as Taylor howls. # Katharine with her hand on her forehead starts to sweat a lot as well. # She then looks up at the moon seeing how bright it is. # Katharine then bends down in pain as she sees the same thing is happening to her. # She looks at her fingers as they start to change. Page 8. # He hands are now large and meaty, and have sharp claws. # Katharine looks in horror as her body continues to change. # Katherine turns around as a hump starts to grow on her back. # Katharine screams in agony as her shoulders get bigger tearing the sides of her pink button shirt. # Her button shirt sleeves start to tear as her arms become more muscular. # She then bends back as her breast get bigger and the front of her button shirt starts to tear due to her new size. Page 9. # Katherine bends her head down as her body starts to get bigger. # She lifts her head up as the front of her button shirt starts to fall off. # She then bends down again the back of her button shirt falls off, as her spine starts to change. # Katherine's foot starts to crack as her toes start to grow claws. # She bends down again now sporting a large hump. Page 10. # Her shoe tears off as her foot is now covered in hair. # Katherine with one hand on her head looks at her wolf paw in exhaustion. # Her skirt due to her legs growing larger and muscular starts to tear by the legs. # She then screams again as her pants tear off and all that's left is her underwear which also starts to tear too. # Her foot gets larger and haired and her claws get sharper. Page 11. # She then falls down now large and horrified with her sharp hand holding her belly. # Katherine's body starts to grow hair and her under wear finally tears off as she clenches her large fist. # Her neck then gets longer as she opens her mouth in shock. # Her ears get pointed and her mouth opens as her teeth are now very sharp. # Her hair starts to sink into her body and her body gets even more hairier as she clenches her moth and eyes. # Katherine is now a werewolf. Page 12. # Both Katherine and Taylor are now werewolves on the beach. # The two now howl at the moon. # Then then stop as the two look at one direction. # They then begin to follow their footprints back to their place.